


Ohmygod, Derek!

by AmyBlackfyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Rimming, Stiles' moles!, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ohmygod, Derek, I hate you so fuckin’ much! You don’t even know; don’t even… Why are you here? Weren’t you supposed to be crying over the bitch’s grave or something? Or her evil spirit rejected your flowers and you decided to give it to your sidekick here?” That hurts.<br/>“If you haven’t noticed, I bought your favorite daisies, baby… Come on. You know that I wasn’t me… I wouldn’t change the love of my life for some bitch without being under something’s influence.” The next thing I noticed was that he was spanking me with said daisies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohmygod, Derek!

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after the end of the last episode of season 3A. 
> 
> I own nothing and all the mistakes are mine (if you notice some, please let me know!)
> 
> This is a gift for my adorable girlfriend, [Allany](http://morgan-ackles.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> Enjoy! And please comment, let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> *Some little corrections were made on vocabulary and grammar issues, but nothing major.

“ _Hm, too young, too dumb to realize… That I should have bought you flower_ -… Oh, wait. I bought you flowers.” I whisper, hugging his waist firmly with both of my arms, letting him see the bouquet of daisies on my hand. After all that mess… I just don’t know how to apologize properly.

He turns to me, so he can punch every single inch of my chest, and I’m surprisingly relieved by that. And, to be honest, like this I can focus only on his adorable moles (he has exactly eighteen on his face; I’ve counted multiple times, just to be sure). “Ohmygod, Derek, **I hate you so fuckin’ much**! You don’t even know; don’t even… Why are you here? Weren’t you supposed to be crying over the bitch’s grave or something? Or her evil spirit rejected your flowers and you decided to give them to your sidekick here instead?” That hurts.

“If you haven’t noticed, I bought your favorite daisies, baby… Come on. You know that I wasn’t myself… I wouldn’t change the love of my life for some bitch without being under something’s influence.” The next thing I noticed was that he was spanking me with said daisies.

“Here, **here** are your fucking flowers! I… I thought you were dead. I thought dad would die… Scott… Everyone. But… You are here now. Right?” His rage just wasn’t there anymore. There were just… Deep fear in my baby’s eyes.

Taking what was left of the flowers from Stiles’ hands and throwing it away, I hug him so tight that I almost hear some bones cracking. Scratching slightly my stubble over some of his pretty moles, I whisper in a soothing voice. “You’ll never lose me, baby… I’m here for you, and I will always be. Even under her magic I came back to you, didn’t I? I’m here, Snow White.” I even chuckle a little in his ear, hearing him do the same.

“You are mine, aren’t you, Der? Like, we are going to have lots of children, and we’ll marry, and you’ll be my hubbie, and I will be yours, right? And no one will be in our path again, no stupid Darach or anything, right?”

“Nothing will interfere, baby, I promise. As soon as you are 18 we’ll marry… And then have children. Ouch!” I mumble, grumpy, when he punches my arm lightly. “Beautiful children with your pretty moles, and your smile, and your amazing brown eyes who makes me want to cover you all in chocolate and lick you clean… Ouch! Stiles, I’m supposed to be the violent person in this relationship!”

“Let me be! Or I’ll punch you harder.” He pouted adorably. “Go on, talk more about how awesome and alike me our children will be.” Chuckling a little, I continue:

“Well…. They have to have your adorable mouth. Or not! Not if we have girls. Or they’ll kiss too much and I will just have to make some boys go out to a walk on the preserve to never come back.”

“Overprotective!”

“Shh, let me finish. What else? There’s so much that is perfect about you, baby… They have to have your hair, too. Mine is too thick and too dark. Yours are way prettier. What else? Your little nose, that is so immensely cute that make me want to just… Bite it, all the time.” I chuckle a little more when he wrinkles his pretty upturned nose to prove my point. And I try and bite softly at the tip of his nose, placing a light kiss there. “Have I said your smile already? Because our children have to have your smile to light up my day.”

He finally hugged me back, by this point. And, hiding his face on the curve of my neck, he mumbled. “Our children will be perfect only for being ours. But I wouldn’t mind having a little you. All dark and grumpy and perfect.” And he added, softly, placing some kisses on my shoulders. “I’ve missed you. Missed us… And I’m really sorry that you lost your alpha power, honey. I really am.”

“Enough of that, baby, it’s alright and I’m here… Cora is safe. You are safe. Everything is good now. But I have to admit that I’m a bit tired… How about cuddling in **our** bed?”

“Quality cuddling time, hell yeah! That’s all I want. Carry me, go on. I’m not that heavy.” He waves his hand at me, like a the little brat he is, but I can’t help but carry him bridal style to our room, just so happy that I’m afraid to believe that it’s all true.

***

I woke up 4h32 AM with a warm little hand searching for my cock under both my briefs and my sweatpants. With an extremely rough and sleepy voice, I mumble. “Sti, watcha’ doin’?”

“Just sleep quiet Der, ohmygod, let me play with your dick! Shoosh, mind your own business and go back to sleep! One can’t even play with someone’s dick peacefully nowadays.” He mutters, exasperated, and puts a hand on my face, pushing it against the pillow. But I obviously can’t sleep anymore; not with my shameless boyfriend with his hand on my briefs, playing with his fingers on my already rock-hard cock.

“Sti…”

“Ohmygod Derek, I told you to go back to sleep!”

“I’m afraid that it’s not possible… But if you could use your mouth, I… I would definitely shut mine...” Next thing I saw was my boyfriend looking at me with that maniac smile and then my pants were off in werewolf speed. And before I could even think of talking anything else, his pretty, perfect mouth was wrapped around my cock's tip and one of his hands was wrapped around my engorged length. And that was heaven.

In less than two minutes after I was already moaning, boneless on the bed. The only thing that changed since he’d taken me in his mouth was that his tongue was running through the slit of my cock, what was already making me pant, my breath beginning to get funny.

Giggling and preparing to take more of me in his mouth, he said. “God, Der, you are _easy_. Look at you! Let your Sti take good care of you.”

The next half hour was made of one of his hands rolling and playing with my balls as the other mimicked the movements of his mouth on my dick: up and down on a supernatural speed as he took my whole length on his mouth. I could feel my dick down his throat (as I knew he loved), as I held his head down and fucked that mouth that was made only for this. And I came all over his face, but mostly in his mouth, amazed by how he took so eagerly what I gave him.

Then, we changed places (as we always do) and he got all on fours so I could rim the hell out of his pretty hole. And count the moles on his pretty and oh-so-fuckable ass. And kiss every and each one of them.

And sleep peacefully with my baby boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://hamburguersmakesmehappy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
